America, Birthday Sex!
by GirlishDreaming
Summary: OCxAmerica   Request for a friend.  And lets just say America knows how to treat a girl on her birthday!


And it was over, at least it seemed anyways. Another birthday gone by and all of the guests were gone. Israel never really celebrated her birthday, with a person that is. But this year the America convinced her to throw a party… And let's just say the convincing didn't go to well. He ended up going to her house and dragging her over to his place, where the party was already taking place. The poor girl wasn't the biggest fan of crowds.

But now, it was just America and Israel…. And Tony playing video games in his room.

America grinned his normal toothy grin. "Well that was fun, ya need to open your presents!" He chirped stupidly, pulling the Golden browned haired girl over to the small table where some gifts laid.

Levana pouted a bit, she hated the fact that the other nations went out of their way just to get her something. There were at least ten of them down on the table. "Why did you do this… Alfred." Israel asked the blond American male, a slight pout covering her cute little face.

America stopped shaking one of Israel's wrapped presents and looked at her, a gleam in his childish blue eyes.

"Because you need a little more fun in your life, doll." He said it… Almost like an adult. With a slightly serious expression and a small smile he looked at her. It was almost alien for him. Israel couldn't help but smile at that. It reminded her of all the great qualities that made her love the man so much. Sure he was like a kid more than half of the time, but he was one of the kindest hearted people ever to exist. Once he had his mind set there was no stopping him. He was truly one in a million that Israel felt her heart beat fast and slower at the same time when he was next to her.

"Thanks A-Alfred." She said with a slight smile, her cheeks lighting up a bit as she leaned over and put her lips on his cheek for a short kiss.

America's face looked like a small clueless child as his puffed cheeks lit up a light shade of pink. "Um… Open these!" He said with a big smile, handing her a bright colored wrapped present, making the Israelite giggle. "Sure thing."

Well it was nothing more than the expected. Some cheese from Switzerland, Pasta from Italy, Harry Potter DVDs from England, the norm. She sighed childishly as if she was kind of looking forward to getting something different. Israel yawned and rubbed her eye as she looked up with a tired expression at the American male.

"A-Alfred I think I'm going to go ahead and hit they hay… I'm so tired."

"M'kay~" Alfred chirped as if he wasn't paying attention and watched her leave with a lazy expression, it wasn't that late but the young girl had had a long day. She was staying the night with America since she her place was far away. She lazily walked to the guest bedroom and began to undress immediately. Hell, she was a guest so she could do as she pleased. There's nothing wrong with sleeping in the nude!

"Oh… Wait, Levana! You forgot one of the presents!"

Israel groaned at that, she was already naked. "Go ahead and open it, America."

A minute later, while Israel was lying on the bed and about to turn off the lights, America yelled through the house again. It sent shivers of annoyance through the female Nations spine because all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Can I use it too!"

"I don't care, go nuts!"

"I'll do just that!" America cried as he swung open the door to his guest bedroom where a naked Israelite female was currently residing butt naked. "W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ALFRED!" Israel shriek in pure shook as she covered herself up out of reaction.

America chuckled as he held up a box of Fire and Ice Condoms.

"By the way… You forgot to open France's present!" He grinned and slammed the door behind him and about jumped on the bed, doing nothing else than turning the girls face red.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying them out of course, just like you said I could~!"

And at that very second Israel's mind went completely blank… She had no comebacks, no way to go against him… He was right.

"Oh, you naughty girl~." America snickered huskily as he put his hands on her arms, making her uncover her amazing body. "You already did the job of taking of these pesky clothes." He chuckled and crawled onto the girl, making her blush even more. She really wasn't sure how to react.

America's hands quickly found their way to Israel's perfectly curved hips and with his thumbs he rubbed little loving circles in a small attempt to set the mood. Levana's lips curved into a small smile as she started to feel all warm and fuzzy inside, pleasure and comfort. Maybe this was a good thing, hell it was a great thing.

She giggled and leaned in, pressing her soft warm lips to his in one mind boggling kiss. Through the kiss she Israel felt his lips turn into a grin. His hands quickly slid down from her hips to her nice plump breast, grouping them deeply and earning a moan from thedelicate women.

"Mmmmm~"

America smirked and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring the new found territory. These actions snapped Israel back into reality. It was unfair how she was bare and that America here was still fully clothed. She giggled playfully as her hands went up to his chest and her delicate fingers began to unbutton his shirt. Quickly pulling that to the side she felt a bit better now that her hands were feeling Alfred's tone chest.

"You likey?" America asked as he used his thumbs to circle around her nipples, earning a few low moans from the female nation. "I work out, buff aren't I?" He asked in that ever-cocky tone of his that drove her insane. "Mmm, Oh, I've seen better." She said teasingly and began to play with his belt, threatening to rip it out of place. She smirked a bit as she heard America's signature whimper, his lips in a slight pout.

"Oh you'll pay for that one." He teased and pressed his lips on the soft skin attached to her neck.

To give him more room she stretched her neck out to the side. "Oh I'm sure you will." She teased right back at him, more than likely earning a pout. She could feel something long and hard hitting her thigh, and she also knew what it was. "Mmm! Your pretty big." She whispered as if she was talking to herself and reached up to grope him through his pants, cupping his manhood.

America groaned a bit, and Israel was sure she felt him grow harder in her hand. "I can't wait, your just too hot, with a-" He paused to take off his pants. "Capital T." Now the only thing that was being worn was his boxers, which Israel immediately removed.

"C-Can… Can I put it on?" She asked with a rose pink blush, talking about the present she had received from France.

America grinned and reached over to the bed side table. "It'll be quicker if I do." He said and opened the wrapper with his teeth, only making the young girl hotter and her lust for him increase. And before she knew it Israel felt the head of America's large and erected length rub against her wet entrance.

"A-Alfred." She scolded him, a large pout going across her face. America snickered and pushed himself inside of her a bit more, not even an inch.

"Please, It's my birthday!" She cried, not able to take this extreme teasing he was doing. "Yes Ma'am." America said in a low husky voice as he pushed himself completely inside of her, making her moan in pleasure. He was big, and it felt really good.

And then the love making began. America began to pump in and out of Israel at a semi-fast pace. Moans and groans were heard from both of them because this was truly amazing.

"A-Ah, Faster, Alfred please go faster!" She cried and closed her eyes in pure ecstasy. America nodded and put his hands on her hips, holding her still as he slammed his hips onto hers, groaning loudly as he pumped in and out of her.

Israel couldn't take it anymore she had reached the peak of her climax and she released with a loud chant of Alfred's name. The hero didn't last that much longer either, he soon came and panted heavily, looking down at the tired women he slid his length out of her.

The male representative collapsed next to her and panted heavily. That was one love making experience that neither of them were going to forget anytime soon.

"Happy birthday, Levana." America whispered with a slight smile. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at him.

"I have a few more presents to give you by the way."

"R-Really? What are they?" Israel asked him as she blinked, not sure what he could have possibly gotten her.

America grinned and reached over, grabbing another condom.

"Ready for round two, babe?"


End file.
